Confía en mí
by NekoNata
Summary: HORITSUBA. A Kurogane le inquieta el comportamiento misterioso de Fay. Y está dispuesto a demostrarle que puede confiar en él. Pésimo Summary. Shonen-ai.


Bueno, pues aquí traigo mi primer AU. No lo puse en crossover, porque no se mencionan personajes de XXXHolic (dentro de lo que cabe).

Qué cosa más ñoña me ha salido, soy una cursi de primera T.T

Disclaimer: TRC, XXXHolic y Horitsuba Gakuen pertenecen a las inigualables CLAMP.

* * *

Hacía rato que Kurogane había dejado de escuchar a la persona que estaba a su lado. Lo intentaba, juraba que lo intentaba, pero simplemente perdía el hilo de la conversación al analizar cada uno de los movimientos de su acompañante mientras hablaba, con su bonita voz, sus hermosos ojos azules y sus para él extrañas expresiones.

Se encontraban en el pequeño parque frente al instituto, como muchas tardes tras terminar las clases. No entendía el empeño de Fay en pasar tanto tiempo juntos después del trabajo, pero siendo sincero, tampoco le disgustaba del todo.

El profesor de química seguía hablando de quién sabe qué cosa, pero no le importaba. Lo intentaba, de veras que lo hacía, pero el rubio hablaba demasiado para su gusto y de temas de los cuales no entendía en exceso.

De pronto, Fay se quedó callado, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Kurogane reprimió un escalofrío. Aquello era simplemente inquietante.

- No estás escuchando nada de lo que digo, ¿verdad, Kuro-rin? - preguntó con voz cantarina. No tenía sentido negarlo.

- No - respondió simplemente. El rubio asintió mientras su sonrisa se tornaba algo triste. El profesor de gimnasia enarcó una ceja, curioso - Oye... tampoco hace falta que...

- No pasa nada, Kuro-pon - dijo Fay levantándose del banco, con su risueña expresión prácticamente sellada en el rostro. Kurogane lo sujetó del jersey, molesto, obligándole de nuevo a sentarse.

- Estúpido... - bufó el moreno posando sus ojos rojizos sobre los celestes del profesor de química - Sabes que no me disgusta pasar tiempo contigo...

Conociendo a Kurogane, eso era más que una confesión. Era demasiado pedir que admitiera lo mucho que le gustaba estar junto a Fay.

Lo cierto es que su primer encuentro no había sido precisamente idílico.

Cuando cierto estudiante de química había chocado contra lo que parecía ser un armario andante mientras corría por los pasillos, lo último que esperaba era enamorarse perdidamente de aquel hombre aparentemente frío e intimidante que comenzó a gritarle enfadado.

No obstante, cuando Fay se levantó del suelo entre palabras de disculpa, las "bellas palabras" que brotaban sin control de los labios de Kurogane se detuvieron. El cabello dorado caía desordenado sobre ambos lados de un rostro pálido y risueño. Los ojos de un profundo color azul mostraban dulzura, inteligencia... y una genuina picardía que no le pasó desapercibida. Supo que aquellos ojos ocultaban más cosas de lo que aparentaban, parecía haber una honda tristeza en ellos aún cuando su rostro permanecía sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa, perrazo? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - Fay comenzó a reír.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a encontrarse a menudo. El moreno detestaba a la gente falsa o mentirosa, pero aquel hombre rubio parecía ser la excepción. Sentía curiosidad por el estudiante de química, aunque durante la estancia de ambos en la universidad no averiguó demasiado sobre él. Tenían conversaciones banales, sin importancia, aunque no era difícil entrever sentidos ocultos en todo lo que el rubio decía.

Finalmente, cuando ambos terminaron la universidad, se dio la extraña casualidad de que ambos trabajaban en el mismo sitio: El Instituto Horitsuba. No habían hablado nunca de sus planes de futuro, por alguna extraña razón. Resultaba que ambos conocían a Yuuko, la directora, y que había plazas vacantes para los dos nuevos profesores. Demasiadas coincidencias... aquello olía a chamusquina, y más tratándose de Yuuko.

Y con el tiempo y la convivencia diaria, los dos profesores se habían acercado aún más. El primer paso lo había tenido que dar Kurogane, ya que Fay no parecía muy por la labor de depositar su confianza en una persona. Se lo demostró día a día, pacientemente, notando cómo poco a poco el profesor de química comenzaba a abrirse a él, cómo el lazo que los unía se iba haciendo más fuerte y estrecho, imitando las palabras de Yuuko.

Hasta que Yuui había aparecido, el hermano gemelo de Fay. Se enteró entonces del fuerte lazo que los unía y del tiempo que habían estado separados. Por fin algo de información sobre el pasado del profesor de química.

Desde entonces, el rubio le contaba más cosas sobre sí mismo, siendo siempre precavido, por supuesto. Notaba cómo en ocasiones Fay comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido para enojarle o despistarle, pero él no se daba por vencido.

Hasta aquel día.

El rubio tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Sintió la mano de Kurogane rozando la suya, y la estrechó con cariño, maravillándose de lo cálida que era en comparación con la suya.

- A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Kuro-sama - confesó el profesor de química acercando su rostro al de Kurogane y cerrando los ojos. No obstante, se detuvo a mitad de camino, como despertando de un hermoso sueño, e intentó distanciarse de nuevo del profesor de Educación Física. Pero éste no se lo permitió, tomando a Fay de la nuca y plantándole un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?... - murmuró.

- Alguien podría vernos - susurró Fay a su vez. Kurogane suspiró.

- Que nos vean si quieren. No pasará nada, tú confía en mí.

- Pero...

- Fay, confía en mí - pidió de nuevo el moreno.

Al escuchar a los labios de Kurogane pronunciando su nombre, el rubio no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse. Y de paso, hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. No se apartó cuando sintió el aliento del profesor de gimnasia sobre sus labios, ni cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

- Confío en tí, Kurogane - murmuró el rubio al finalizar el beso, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pudo ver, para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa en el generalmente serio rostro de Kurogane, antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse de nuevo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Fay se sintió afortunado.

* * *

Mátenme, acaben con mi agonía... tenía día sensible... Nada, nada, no me hagais caso, es un día un poco raro.

Este es seguramente el último fic que publicaré antes de finales de mes (si no me mato en accidente de coche -_-) Sí, vacaciones... Deseadme suerte XD

Pasadlo bien en mi ausencia, volveré para dar guerra.

¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas? ¿Denuncias por derrame cerebral?


End file.
